The embodiments described herein generally relate to semiconductor packages and, more specifically, to a semiconductor package including a flip chip.
A semiconductor package includes a semiconductor chip and a package substrate on which the semiconductor chip is mounted. Particularly, embedding technologies are being used to mount a capacitor in a package substrate. A ground voltage and a power supply voltage applied to a package substrate may be applied to two electrodes of an embedded capacitor, respectively. Connection patterns connecting the package substrate with a semiconductor pattern may be directly connected to the electrodes. Accordingly, there is a need for improving a structure of the connection patterns such that the capacitor is efficiently and precisely connected to the connection patterns.